My music teacher
by Ahotep
Summary: Tomoka is taking piano lessons and her teacher is none other than Oshitari Yuushi.[ another pairing coming from the now famous pairing generator]


Disclaimer: Pot doesn't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it?

Rating: K+

Summary: Tomoka is taking piano lesson and her teacher is none other than Oshitari Yuushi.

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

I have to thank the famous pairing generator for this pairing. By the way the keyword was "musical instrument".

Please read & review.

**

* * *

My music teacher.**

Tomoka was busy doing her homework when she heard her mother calling her from downstairs.

As she was an obedient daughter she went to her mother and waited for her to speak.

Mrs. Osakada was fidgeting. She didn't know how to say what she wanted to tell her daughter.

Gathering all her courage she breathed deeply before talking.

"Well Tomoka I know you're pretty sad because you don't have an after school activity. So your father and I came up with an idea. We have an old piano in the attic. We'll have it fixed and then you'll be able to take piano lessons. I know you always wanted to learn how to play a musical instrument."

"Thank you Mum. But we'll have to find a teacher and a music teacher is expensive. I mean we don't have enough money."

"Don't worry about that dear. Your father has already planned everything. Now go back to your room and do your homework."

On the other side of the town Oshitari Yuushi was playing the piano in his living room while his mother and her friends were chatting over a cup of tea. Oshitari hadn't really wanted to play for his mother's friends but he wasn't able to resist them when they looked at him with puppy eyes.

He couldn't help listening to their conversation.

"Well Yuzu your son is really a good pianist. He should teach some children how to play. I'm sure he would do great job as a piano teacher."

"My dear Aiko he is going to teach piano to a young girl. Her father works with my husband"

Oshitari couldn't believe what he heard. Teaching piano wasn't what he wanted to do during his free time but he wouldn't dare to complain.

Three weeks later, Saturday afternoon.

Oshitari knocked on a white front door. A woman in her early forties opened it. She ushered him in and called her daughter.

Said daughter ran down the stairs.

"Let me introduce you to Oshitari Yuushi-san. He'll be your piano teacher. Oshitari-san here is my daughter Tomoka. The piano is in the living room. I'll bring you drink and snacks. Please make yourself at home Oshitari-san."

Tomoka and Oshitari went in the living room. He started to teach her the basis of piano playing.

Tomoka did her best to make her teacher proud of her.

After four weeks she was able to play a little song. Well I have to say that she practiced every day after school and that her parents and teacher kept telling her that she was improving.

Oshitari was really proud of her. He knew that learning how to play the piano wasn't easy and being able to play a kid song so early without making mistakes was nearly impossible.

After many weeks she had been able to play more sophisticated song. And after that Tomoka kept asking him for new music scores. He was more than glad to let her borrow his old ones.

They have been studying together for three years. Oshitari could have stopped teaching her but he had learnt to like this little part time job. He also had to admit that Tomoka was a nice girl who was more than willing to please him. So at the end of their weekly lesson he stopped on the threshold.

"Ne Tomoka, there's a competition next month concerning all the new pianists. I mean people who started to learn four years ago. I took the liberty to fill a form for you. I'll bring some scores next week so that you can choose which song you'd like to present to the jury"

"But Oshitari-kun, I think I won't be able to play in front of a crowd."

"Please think about it and we'll talk about the competition next week."

He left and Tomoka spent the whole week wondering if she should participate or not.

Finally when she saw the scores he brought she accepted and they started their training. They practiced a lot. Oshitari spent all his free time teaching her and listening to her.

The day of the competition came. Tomoka was tense; she had the impression of not being able to play the slightest song. The fact that Oshitari was in the auditorium didn't help her either.

When her name was called she went on stage. She sat at the piano. She chose to play Pachelbel's canon. It was really difficult and she didn't make any mistakes. When the song was over everybody clapped and cheered.

She went back to the backstage and waited for the results.

The competition was over. All the participants were on stage. They were waiting for the results. The jury's leader finally arrived holding a white envelop and a microphone. He opened the envelop and began to talk.

"Third place goes to Kitsu Kykyo for Vivaldi's Four seasons."

The girl got a bunch of flowers and some chocolate.

"Second place goes to Nagano Miki for Beethoven's fifth symphony."

She got a bunch of flowers and music scores.

"The winner of today's competition is Ootori Keiko for Bach's Toccata and Fugue in D minor."

She received a bunch of flowers, music scores and an invitation to play during the Sakura festival.

Tomoka was really disappointed. What hurt her more than her loss was that Oshitari left the room just after having heard the last name.

She went out heading for the parking lot. She didn't want her parents to see her cry so she decided to wait for them next to their car.

When she reached it she saw Oshitari leaning against it. When he saw her he began to walk towards her.

She felt on her knees just before he reached her. She was crying. He knelt before her and took her in his arms.

"Don't cry. You were great. Your play was better than the one of Nagano-san. Had I been at their place I would have decided to make you win."

Tomoka stopped crying and looked at him.

"Is that true? You are not lying?"

"Why would I lie to my princess?"

Saying this last sentence he kissed her softly on the lips.

When you win something like love, losing or failing is no longer important.


End file.
